Amusement park love
by GizKhalifa911
Summary: What happens when you put together SLASH and an amusement parks? LOTS AND LOTS OF SLASH!Sorry for the lame summary guys... Please enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**My beta reader edited my story so it should sound A LOT better... Sorry the first version was horrible im not very good when it come to grammer! A Readings not my best subject... but I'm still learning! :D So hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's another day regular day in Chicago. Normally you'd see a dancing boy with short curly dark-brown hair wearing a formal outfit but still in the young century. Two girls on the apartment steps, one with long curly brown hair, wearing a skirt with leggings, a short button up sleeve shirt and a vest over it, another with long curly red hair with bangs covering her eye brows, wearing skinny jeans a short sleeve logo shirt and a long sleeved jacket. Also a dark-brown haired boy with head phones around his neck in old school hip-hop still but in the young century.

Like I said "normally", but the four kids were all the way in Orlando, Florida.

"Best day ever! Thanks mom!" Rocky said excitedly, she had never been here before, like her friends, CeCe and Deuce. For Ty Blue it was his third. His first time was when he went on a school field trip.

Ty stared at the dark-brown eyed boy next to him.

"Enjoying yourself, Deuce?" He said wrapping an arm around him.

"You bet I am! Good thing you convinced me to come, if not i would of been bored!" he smiled up at him. Ty had this insane urge to lean down and kiss him, but he didn't.

Rocky gave them a sideways glance.

"Hey uh, CeCe."

"Yea, what's up?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about Ty?"

"No what'cha mean?"

"Uh, nothing."

CeCe shrugged.

"Ok we have 7 hours until closing time; we'll meet back here at 6:45. Now go on and play, do not get lost stay by your partner. Does everyone have their cellphones?" Rocky and Ty's mom asked.

Everyone nodded except CeCe, "Um, I...don't..." she said sadly, Rocky pulled out CeCe's phone.

"Thanks Rocky, don't know what I'd do without ya!" she gave Rocky a crushing hug; said girl rolled her eyes and returned it.

"Ok go on now." everyone walked off with each other Rocky with CeCe and Ty with Deuce.

"So CeCe what do you want to do first?" Rocky asked.

CeCe shrugged and looked at Deuce who was eager to answer that question. "Go ahead Deuce."

"Alright! Um, let's ride a rollarcoaster!" He said tugging at Ty's sleeve.

"Which one?" Rocky asked.

"Um, I dont know." Deuce said uncertainly, tapping his chin in thought, "Something that has LOTS of twist and turns!"

Everyone looked around and saw a big long tower with a huge ring surrounding it. Deuce pointed at it, "What about that?"

"Yay! Let's go!" everyone rushed to get in the not so long line.

When it was their turn to go up Deuce got kind of scared, the rollarcoaster was HUGE! And scary looking…

All four walked onto the ride and buckled themselves in. Deuce hesitated for a moment before tapping Ty on the shoulder.

"Uh, T- Ty I don't know about this i-it seems like a long way up." he stammered nervously.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. If you need me I'm right here." he offered his hand to him, Deuce hesitated for a moment before taking his hand in his, they both smiled at each other.

"CeCe! CeCe! Look! See! See!" She shook her.

"What! What!" Rocky pointed to the young boy's. When she did the ring started to move up.

"Aww, that's so cute, That gives me an idea." she smiled.

"What's the plan?" Rocky said. "We should totally get them together. It would really change their lives."

"When did you start caring about that?"

"You know whe-"

The ride stop and you heard a click. Deuce squeezed Ty's hand, he squeezed back. The ride fell 40 feet out the air down to the ground. Everyone was screaming. Half way down in went all the way to the top then back down.

"A-ah! T-Ty!" Deuce screamed on the way down. On the third drop it slowed down and stopped at the bottom. The buckles unhooked, they got off, Deuce was still clinging to Ty's arm.

"Th-that was scary, but fun." Deuce whispered.

Ty turned him around and hugged him, Deuce's face turned pink. Ty chuckled a bit and leaned into his ear, whispering softly.

"No worries Deuce, I'm here for you...baby." he slightly nibbled on Deuce's ear lobe.

Deuce's face turned from pink to blood red, he hugged him back.

"Yeah they are so good for each other," CeCe and Rocky said. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, uh, we'll get going. We're going to find some more rides, come on CeCe!" Rocky pulled her to the side.

Ty chuckled at Deuce and kissed his flushed face. He grabbed his hand and pulled him away, "Ready CeCe?"

They both nodded, Rocky and CeCe followed Ty and Deuce around for a good 2 hours and a half. Then they decided to leave them alone. 'I have to tell him how i feel before we leave.'

"What's wrong Ty?" Deuce looked at him with his brown puppy eyes.

"Nothing. What do you want to do next?"

"We haven't got a stuff animal yet, how 'bout that?"

"Anything for you."

They went to a gift shop and bought hats, candy, and little key chains. Deuce saw this cute big teddy bear with an eye patch and a bow tie that was striped red and black.

"Oh! Ty buy that one!" Ty looked where Deuce was pointing, he smiled.

He walked over to where it was and picked it up. "Looks like you." Ty teased.

"Really? I really must be cute." Deuce teased back. Ty had this urge again to kiss him but failed again. He took a deep breath.

"Deuce."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had you first kiss before?"

"Uh, y-yeah! I've had my first kiss before!"

Ty looked at him with serious eyes, "With who?"

"Uh, her name is Natalia... Natalia Good...Manson. Natalia Goodmanson," Deuce stuttered.

'Liar' Ty thought but went with it, "Oh, ok."

Deuce let out a soft sigh of relief. Ty soon went to the register and bought the plush toy.

"We have one more hour left what do you want to do?"

"Well, we've done everything I wanted to do, let's do what you want to do?"

"I've been here before it's your first time here; I want you to have fun."

Deuce blushed a shade of pink, causing Ty to laugh a bit.

He gave the plush toy to Deuce, he whispered a "Thank you" to the plush toy. Ty laced his hand with Deuce's, he gasped a little. But Ty didn't hear him. 'What's wrong with Ty. His holding my hand like we're together.' Deuce glared at Ty, who was looking for a ride for them to enjoy. He saw a ferris wheel. He ran to it dragging Deuce along.

"Let's get on this one." Ty smiled and Deuce returned it.

It was their turn to get on the ride; they got on a little bubble with dim windows not able to see in, but able to see out. There were two long benches connected to the bubble. Ty sat on one side and Deuce sat on the other. When the Ferris wheel started to move, Deuce squeezed the plush toy.

"Deuce."

"Y-yeah?"

"What was the name of that girl you kissed? Wasn't it Natalia Goodmanson?"

"Y-yeah why?" Deuce gulped, squeezing the plush toy in his hands a bit nervously.

"It's funny 'cause I have a cousin whose name is Natalia Goodmanson."

"Really I must of met her somewhere before." He scratched his head suspiciously, looking off to the side.

"That's impossible 'cause my cousin lives across the world in Italy," Ty had his hands laced in front of him.

Deuce gulped, the Ferris wheel stopped at the top.

"Now that we're alone…" Ty grabbed Deuce who dropped his plush toy on the bench. Ty sat him in his lap; he pressed his forehead against the Latino's.

"T-ty? What are you doing?" Deuce stuttered, blushing a blood red.

"Why lie to me? Deuce, why lie to me? I'm your best friend."

"Well, Ty, you've had your first kiss before. I didn't want you to think I was la-" Deuce was cut off by Ty kissing him. Deuce's eyes widened and he didn't react to the kiss, Ty broke it.

"T- Ty."

"Why would I think of you as lame?"

Deuce looked away still blushing.

"Deuce, I love you, I've always loved you." Ty kissed Deuces neck, "Please love me back." Ty whispered in Deuce's neck making him shiver.

"Hah..." Ty smiled.

"You like this huh?" Ty continued to kiss and lick his neck. Deuce grabbed Ty's shoulders, Ty started to undress Deuce, starting from his hand phones to his boxers. Deuce pulled back he shook his head. Ty looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Let's not do this here...baby." Deuce blushed; Ty nodded and began to redress Deuce.

By the time he finished it was 7:15. Deuce grabbed his plush toy and got out and saw the rest of the gang there. He had his hand laced with Deuce's.

"Ha, knew it! You owe me 10 bucks Rocky!" CeCe pointed at her, with a victorious smile on her pretty face.

"Whatever let's go, my mom's waiting." they walked to the entrance at the park. They walked 3 parking lots down with Ty carrying Deuce on his back.

They finally reached the car and drive home Deuce snuggled with his new boyfriend and his plush toy. Everyone was asleep except his mom and Ty. He leaned down to Deuce's ear. "I gonna make you mine, my teddy bear."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it! comment review! Chapter two is on the way! So is my next shake it up! story! **


	2. Update

**Hey guys... sorry i didnt finish Ty x Deuce but im waiting for my Beta reader to finish chapter two... but I'll pos****t**

** whats suppose to happen it may be different from the other chapter i typed up. So i hope you guys like what i've **

**done... i may not be the sharpest nail in the box when it comes to grammer but, Im still trying. Language arts isn't **

**my best subject so sorry if it's REALLY off, Gomen ne... So, hope ya like...**

**Oh, and another thing im still writing a Flynn/Gunther... Im working on it I promise! So I'll be posting Chapter 2 **

**soon. K? K, love you guys for your reviews and a bunch of followers and favorites... Arigato! I really appreciate it..**

** ALOT i do... it's just that... Look at me ranting..**

**Arigato... Soshite... Sayonara...**

**-Gizkhalifa911**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like... Comment on what i need to edit...**

* * *

As they got home every got out the car, Rocky and CeCe leaning up against each other half asleep. MaMa Blue noticed and chuckled.

"You girls go on up ahead to bed." They moaned in response. "Hey uhh, Ma…can Deuce spend the night?" Mama Blue patted his shoulder. "Be gentle." Ty smiled. "Thanks mom." Ty walked up stairs to their apartment. Rocky opened the door.

"Hey Ty, Deuce stayin the night?"."Yea."."Makin your move tonight, huh? Well have fun, don't get him pregnant."

"I won't. Night little sis.". "Night.". As Ty walked to his room, Deuce started to wake up. "Ty?". "I'm here.". "Ty, what am I doing he-". Ty tossed Deuce on the bed. Ty got in between Deuces legs. Ty felt Deuce get hard. Deuce noticed Ty staring at it and blushed. "T-ty…please f-fuck me… please…" Deuce looked away. "Babe…". Ty leaned down and gave Deuce a heated kiss. Deuce moaned as Ty asked for permission. Basically they were making out. Ty snaked his hands under Deuces shirt and started to play with his nipples. Deuce was the first to break the kiss. He moan as he was being violated. Ty stop, earning a whimper from Deuce.

"Strip." Ty commanded. Deuce did as he was told, but a little more sexily. Ty chuckled as he saw his boyfriend was uncomfortable. "Babe, I was kidding when I said strip. I just wanted you to undress if you don't want to strip it's fine.". "But, Ty I want to I want you to get hard.". Ty smiled at his boyfriends generosity."I'm already."

Deuce blushed at the size of Ty, then thought of his mad him blush more. "You want this inside of you? Beg for it." Ty smirked. "T-ty…. Please I want you inside of me!". After Ty heard those words 'I want you inside'. Ty lost it. He started to attack Deuce's neck. He quickly undressed Deuce, actually more quickly than himself. He licked Deuces neck making him shiver with want, down his chest down his flat, ab less stomach to his dick. Ty licked it once and Deuce almost came.

He put four fingers to Deuces mouth. "Suck." He demanded his voice stern and husky. Deuce flinched back in surprise when he heard Ty's voice. He obeyed and sucked. Once Ty thought there was enough saliva, he lowered his fingers to his tight twitching hole. Ty kissed Deuce passionately as he stuck a finger in. Deuce flinched a little at the surprised attack but moaned instead. Ty put a second finger in and moaned again. Ty surprised finally prossesed it. He likes it rough. So instead Ty shoved all four fingers in him earning a delicious moan from him. Ty groan at the sound of Deuce. Ty spread his fingers. Stretching Deuce. Ty pulled out and turned Deuce on his knee's ass in the air*. Ty slowly pushed his dick in Deuce,

"Is… nnh~ a-all you got?" Ty almost pound his ass in, had to control his self. Ty smirked. "Fine." Ty smacked Deuce's ass…hard. "Ohh~! Ty! More spank me more! I've been a bad boy~!" Ty, not thinking twice smacked him again. Deuce lifted himself up and arched his back. "Ai~ Papi!"**.

Ty started to pound into Deuce as he smacked his ass. Deuce spread his legs open wider as Ty got closer to his sweet spot. When Ty hit, Deuce screamed in pleasure. _Found it_. Ty smirked. Every once and a while he'd hit the spot other times he wouldn't.

"T-ty! Stop teasing babe! Ahnn~!" Deuce moaned. "Sorry your just so erotic I just want to fuck you all night long.". When Ty said those word, Deuce came. "Came already Deucey." He tried to mock. Deuce was a hot mess, when I mean hot mess… HOT MESS! "Deuce you have to pleasure me to ya know." Ty pouted. He bent Deuce over and leaned over him. He thrusted into Deuce making him scream Ty's name.

"Ohh~! Say my name Deuce…" "T-ty! Oh~, TY! Baby more! GOD! FUCK ME HARDER! TY SPANK ME! SPANK ME PAPI! OHH~! PAPI SPANK ME!" Ty calmly obeyed as he spanked Deuce. He spanked Deuce until he was raw.

"Deuce, I love you...". "T-ty I-I l-lov... Ty I'm cumming!"."Cum for me Deuce!". Deuce came then Ty. He slumped over Deuce. Him and Deuce were breathing heavily.

"D-deuce..." Ty panted in his ear. Ty heard soft snoring. Ty sat up and laughed. He pulled out and pulled Deuce close to him. He kissed Deuce goodnight, then fell into his own slumber.

~*~*~Next day~*~*~

The whole gang were outside the apartment building, Rocky and CeCe working on a dance routin for Shake It Up. Ty eating a muffin from the nearby cafe. Ty searched the streets for his teddy bear. Looking down the street, he finally saw him. Ty got up from his seat and walked over to him. Deuce limped to the door. Ty streched his arms out for a morning hug. Deuce glared at him. Ty worried as crap, noticed that Deuce was holding his lower back.

"Did I hurt you?" Ty asked smypthetic. "Yes Ty. Yes" Deuce grumbled. Ty hugged Deuce. Deuce winced in pain as Ty forced a hug. He leaned down and kissed Deuce. Deuce slid his arms around Ty's neck, returning the kiss. MaMa Blue poked her head out the door.

"Guy's time to eat!" She yelled. Everyone ran up the stirs to eat. Ty laced his hands with Deuce's. Deuce flinched in surprise, then relaxed. As they walked up the stairs, Deuce leaned in and kissed Ty's cheek.

"I love you..." Deuce said blushing looking to the side. Ty smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Hope you like... comment review... favorite follow...**


	4. Chapter 4

Just sunny another day in Chicago, Illinois, everyone's doing there own thing Rocky and CeCe are practicing their routine for Shake It Up! Chicago, Flynn at karate practice, and our main couple, Ty and Deuce. Ty and Deuce were sitting against Ty's bed watching Adventure Time, Ty had his arm around Deuces neck. Deuce laid his head on Ty's shoulder his eyes heavy-lidded with sleepiness.

"Ty," Deuce called."I'm tired.". Ty sat up to look at Deuce. Ty kissed Deuce on the eye then smiled.

"Ok babe, lets lay down." Ty cuddled with deuce and laid down on the floor. Deuce felt a little uncomfortable with cuddling on the floor and with Ty?

_This feels weird, somethings wrong with Ty. H-he never acts like this._

"Ty... Whats wrong?" Deuce asked.

"What? Nothing! N-nothings wrong! I guess I'm tired too." Ty smiled. Deuce eyebrows scrunched up.

"Are you sure babe?" Deuce asked with concern sitting up.

"Babe I'm fine! Let it go k?" Ty smiled. Deuce eye filled with worry he nodded his head and laid back down. Ty grabbed him and buried Deuces head into his chest. Again Deuce knew there was something wrong. Deuce pushed away and sat up.

"Ty! Whats wrong!" Deuce asked.

"I told you babe! Nothings wrong! Drop it!" Ty shouted. Deuce kissed Ty and wrapped his arms around Ty's neck. Ty wrapped his arms around Deuces waist and pulled him into his lap. He grinded into Deuces ass making Deuce moan into Tys mouth. They pulled apart panting.

"Ty...tell me, please! Whats wrong?" Deuce whispered with a plea. Deuce saw tears run down Ty's face. Deuces eyes widened in shock. He grabbed Ty's head and pulled him to his chest.

"Ty! Ty! Please tell me whats wrong!" Deuce pleaded. Ty hugged Deuces back.

"I love you." Ty whispered. Deuce smiled. "I love you too, you know I do."

"No Deuce I LOVE you! I want to spend my life with you, I want to hold and love you till the day we die! I-I even want to marry you! Thats how much I love you, Deuce! I love you, let me live my life with Deuce! Please!" Ty sobbed. Deuce hugged Ty tighter Deuce, Ty did the same. Ty cried into Deuces chest whispering "I love you"'s to him. Deuce pulled back and kissed Ty passionately. Ty kissed him back rubbing his crotch on Deuces ass. Deuce broke apart to moan.

"T-ty I-i'm tired, please can we sleep?" Ty's expression softened as he laid down pulling Deuce into a hug. Deuce wrapped his arms around Ty's while Ty wrapped his arms around Deuces waist.

"Deuce," Ty called.

"Yeah...Ty?" Deuce replied sleepily.

"I love you, I really, really, really love you. Please say you love me back Deuce please." Ty whispered to Deuce but Deuce was already sleep snoring softly.

"Deuce I love you so much." Ty whispered kissing Deuces head before falling off to sleep. A blush stained Deuces face.

_I can't say i love you back when you say such meaningful words that warm my heart._

* * *

Deuce woke up with a yawn seeing his head laying on Ty's chest, Ty's arm wrapped Deuces shoulder. Deuce smiled warmly at what happened hours ago. He leaned up to Ty's ear and kissed it.

"I want to be with you too Ty. Please don't break my heart." He whispered. He kissed Ty's cheek. Deuce blushed and giggled at how girly he felt. He looked down and saw Ty's groin. Deuce blushed at the thoughts he was having about Ty. He touched and Ty shifted. He felt he pants tighten. He groped Ty's cock getting a moan out of him. Deuce out his hands down his own pants to pleasure himself.

"T-ty...I need you." He moaned. He pulled his pants down and stretched himself moaning Ty's name.

"Oh, god Ty! I can't wait for you to be inside me Papi...Ahn~!". Once he thought he was well stretched. He pulled Ty's pants half way down pulling his underwear with it. Ty's hard on sprung in the air. Cold air hitting Tys' meat. Ty hissed from the coldness. Deuce froze thinking Ty awake. He let out a sigh of relief and continued. He straddled Ty and slid his self onto Ty's cock.

"Oh~! Papi your filling me up! God more Papi~!" Deuce moaned. Deuce rocked himself up and down on Ty's cock moaning Ty's name.

"Ty! Oh Ty! Baby you make me feel so good Ty! Ty~!" Deuce whined.

"If I made you feel this good you wouldn't be talking as much." Deuce yelped in surprise. Ty grabbed Deuces' hips and jammed his cock in Deuces' ass.

"Ty! Not there!"

"That's what i wanna hear." Ty smirked. Deuce blushed.

"H-how long were awake?" Deuce panted.

"When you moved." Ty grinned. Ty grinded in Deuce then thrusts into him. Deuce moaned out Tys name. He pulled out of Deuce and flipped him on his stomach and thrust into Deuce. Deuce threw his head back and screamed. Ty played with Deuce's nipples.

"Ahn! Hnn~! T-ahh!" Deuce pant between thrusts.

"See I told you wouldn't be talking as much when i do it." Ty laughed. He used one of his hands the play with Deuces dick.

"No! C-cum-Hn~! Cum!Ty!" Deuce moaned.

"Cum for me Deuce, cum nice and hard." Ty panted. Deuce came in Ty's hand. Deuce tightened around Ty. Ty milked out his orgasm. Ty and Deuce panted in their after glow from having from session.

"T-Ty. O-one more t-time..." Deuce breathed. Deuce turned around on his back. Ty nodded his breathing back to normal. Deuce wrapped his appendages around Ty.

"Ty... This time more passionately." Deuce smiled. Ty smiled back and kissed Deices' lips.

"Yeah... Passionately? You mean make LOVE?" Ty mocked.

"You know what I meant." Deuce blushed. Ty slowly pushed in Deuce, Deuce moaned long and loud.

"God you sound so sexy when you moan Deuce." Ty moaned. He thrusts slowly for Deuce to get used to him.

"Ty move faster." Deuce moaned. Ty nodded and kissed Deuce heatedly.

"I love you so much Deuce." Ty said between thrust.

"I love you too T-Ty!" Deuce moaned back. Ty went harder in Deuces' ass hitting his prostate. Deuce screamed for pleasure as Ty kept hitting that one spot.

"Papi! _Hijo de puta me duro Papi!*_Oh~!" Deuce screamed.

"Just because i took Spanish doesn't mean you can speak in Spanish " Ty panted. Deuce nodded in understanding. Ty hit Deuces prostate making Deuce screamed with a satisfied sigh. Deuce tightened around Ty almost cumming. Deuce laid there in the afterglow of his orgasm. Ty hit Deuce prostate again making Deuce cum.

"Ty don't do that!" Deuce screamed. Ty smiled. Every time Ty hit Deuces prostate Deuce came. Ty finally came hard into Deuce. Groaning satisfied. Ty hunched over Deuce panting into Deuces neck. Deuce pulled himself off of Ty and pushed him back on his hands.

"D-deuce? What are you doing." Ty breathed. Deuce grabbed Ty's cock and stroked. Ty moaned.

"Someones eager." Ty laughed. Deuce blushed. He took Ty in his mouth sucking on the head. Ty groaned at the feeling. Deuce took more of his cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down. He lifted up and lick Ty's shaft up and down then suck at the base.

"I'm gonna come soon, drink all of it." Ty demanded. Deuce nodded and started to suck on his cock.

"I'm cumming." Ty said. Ty's cum squirted in Deuces mouth. Deuce swallowed all of his cum then popped off Ty.

"I love it when you give me blow jobs." Ty grinned. Deuce blushed.

"Thanks." Deuce muttered. Ty pushed Deuce on his back.

"Ty! w-wait I'm not rea-ahh!" Deuce screamed. Deuce threw his head back a blush spreads across his cheeks with drool running down his neck.

"So good!" Deuce screamed. Ty swallowed deuce in his mouth sucking and humming. Deuce scream and moaned as he was being sucked off by the worlds best blow jobber in the world. Deuce faced fucked Ty.

"TY~! I'm cumming! Swallow me whole babe!"

Ty let go of Deuces' dick earning a whimper. Ty grabbed his and Deuces dick and jacked each other off. As they came Ty collapses on Deuce. After Ty caught his breath. He carried Deuce to his bed and cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

* * *

Ty and Deuce woke feeling groggy from last night hot session. Deuce could barely move! Ty neither! As they lay there in pain Ty was the first in attempt to try to sit up. Wincing in pain he laid back down. Deuce giggled as his boyfriends action. Deuce picked up his phone from the night stand and texts Rocky to bring them some heating packs.

"You really nailed me last night didn't you?" Deuce laughed.

"Yeah I really did, me too I guess." Ty laughed back. Deuce leaned forward and kissed Ty. Ty pulled Deuce into his lap making him straddle him.

"I thought you were in pain?" Deuce asked.

"Nah. i was never in pain i just didn't feel like getting up." He laughed. Ty rubbed his head on Deuce asshole. Deuce whimpered.

"T-ty! s-stop!" Deuce whimpered. "Are you this horny when I'm not around?"

"Yeah, masturbate when anything reminds me of you. I jack off till I'm raw thinkin bout you." Ty said bluntly. Deuce blushed and moved his head to the side.

"Y-yeah me too." He murmured. Ty continued rubbing his head. Deuce leaned forward giving more access to Ty to rub his dick in between Deuces ass.

"Wow Deuce it feels like in your ass. You want this dick in your pussy?" Ty whispered his breath in Deuces ear. Deuce felt himself grow from the lewd words Ty said to him.

"Ty your sister wain the room the whole time watching the WHOLE thing... Witnessing EVERYTHING!" Rocky yell embarrassed Deuces whole face went bright red. Rocky handed them the heating packs and walked out her face steaming red

"Ty we have to stop with all of this sex!" Deuce exclaimed.

"What?" Ty's face went paled.

"Yes Ty lets stop with all this sex everyday. How about we do it 3 time a week?"

"What?" Ty said again.

* * *

*** ok i used translation for that sooooooo yea!**

**Well just somethin I thought i write fer yall! Hope ya like comment fave!**


End file.
